one_minute_meelee_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shadow the Hedgehog vs Erza Scarlet
Shadow the Hedgehog vs Erza Scarlet is Peep4Life's seventy-fifth OMM. Description Sonic the Hedgehog vs Fairy Tail! Two rather impatient and powerful badasses with tragic backstories engage in my seventy-fifth one minute melee! Shadow also featured in my thirteenth one minute melee... Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Erza was in the streets of a city. She was heading for a back alley when she suddenly backed into a black and red hedgehog. "Who are you!" she demanded, a little alarmed. "Hmph, what's it to you?" Shadow spat back. Impatient, Erza drew her sword. "I said, who are you!" she nearly growled. Shadow didn't take to kindly to the weapon brought into play. "I'm Shadow... Shadow the Hedgehog. The ultimate life form and drawing a weapon against me is the biggest mistake you could make." Shadow lunged at Erza and she wasn't backing down either. Go for broke! Fight! ''' Shadow went to deliver a punch but Erza kicked him in the stomach. She then followed up by using her telekinesis to throw bins at Shadow. Shadow used chaos spear to block the attacks and went for a homing attack, following up with chaos punishment. Erza took the beating and then smacked Shadow with her sword. Shadow bounced off an alley wall and punched her in the face. He went for another chaos spear, aiming for the her legs but she leaped over it. Shadow used a spin dash and charged at Erza, knocking her over. Shadow called on the chaos emeralds and turned into Super Shadow. They both took to the air and traded chaos spears and magic. However, both were fast enough to avoid the attacks. Shadow however capitalized when Erza's limited flight expired and axehandled her to the ground. She landed with a thud and was bombed with chaos spears. Shadow's super form also ran out so he landed on the ground before Erza. She got her swords and started slicing at Shadow. He ducked the attacks and kicked one from Erza's hand. He fought back with her own weapon but was soundly outskilled with the use of blade and in turn received a gash on his arm. He groaned in pain and grabbed at his wound. Erza then threw the swords with her telekinesis. Shadow used chaos control to slow time down where the blades were, making an easy dodge. He went for another homing attack but Erza grabbed him with telekinesis and hurled him into the main street. Shadow struggled to his feet as Erza headed his way with both blades. He removed his inhibitor rings and just as she came within a whisker, he rushed her down and sent her crashing to the floor. Shadow stood over her as she began to stir. He delivered the coup de grace: "Chaos... BLAST!" '''KO Shadow placed his inhibitor rings back on his hands and escaped before the local authorities showed up. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Shadow the Hedgehog! Category:Peep4Life Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed One Minute Melees Category:'Anime/Manga vs Video Games' themed One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees